Takuya Crashes A Wedding
by Kaito Lune
Summary: Zoe's getting married to Koichi? Say it isn't so! Join Takuya as he tries to win back his girl. SONG-FIC ONESHOT 02/03/04 X-over


**A/N: What? A new song-fic? You bet your butts! Is it Takumi or Koizumi? The suspense!! You'll see once you get to the end. This time, it's "Crash The Wedding" by Busted. Please note that there is a LOT of pairings in this. Also, I'm using a mixture of English and Japanese names.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon nor the song used in this.**

**Takuya Crashes A Wedding**

Takuya had been away for a good year and a half out of the country. He had only been back for a month when he started working in a bakery own by a friend of his named Takato. One day as he was coming in for work, he saw Zoe and two friends of hers named Yolei and Kari. From what he had known about Yolei and Zoe's relationship, the two weren't the best of friends but they seemed to make up for it.

The three were in the middle of a conversation with Takato's mom. " . . . on the wedding taking place later today! What time is it at?" she asked.

"It's later tonight," piped up Yolei. "I'm the Maid of Honor!"

"So, who's the lucky guy?" asked Takato's mom.

"Koichi Kimura," Zoe spoke up happily. A big grin was on all of the girls.

"He must be one lucky fellow then." Zoe nodded.

Takuya's eyes bulged when he heard. Zoe was getting married to _Koichi_?! Since when did he like her? Since when did Zoe like him? "Wai-!" _Bam!_ The door opened on his face as he tried to open the door.

Zoe and the girls walked past him like they didn't notice him. Takato walked up to him with his girl friend, Rika. "Hey, Takuya! What are you doing here so early?" he asked.

"And why are you on the floor?" asked Rika sarcastically.

Takuya stood up and rubbed his face. "You heard that Koichi's getting married right?" he asked. The two nodded and gave him a deranged look. "Where is it and what time?"

"The church on Gordon Street at five. Why-?" Takato answered. That was all Takuya needed and he bolted down the street.

"What was that about?" asked Rika, watching Takuya disappear into the distance.

"He's probably going to congratulate Koichi on the wedding," Takato answered. "After all, it was kind of hard with Takeru and Davis liking her as well." The two went inside to get ready.

_I'm so rushed off my feet (oh-oh)  
looking for Gordon Street.  
So much I need to say;  
I'm sorry that it's on her wedding day..._

Takuya ran to Gordon's Street. Funny thing is that he had gotten lost on his way there. They must've changed the street names when he was out of the country. He stopped to check his watch. It told him it was four already. "Crap!" he shouted, taking off down the street.

'_Cause she's so right for me; (oh-oh)  
her daddy disagrees.  
He's always hated me,  
'cause I never got, a j-o-b..._

Zoe's dad was most likely happy that his daughter had chosen him over Takuya. Koichi was a hard working man, kind, considerate, had better manners than Takuya did, and worked a good job. While Takuya worked a low waged job as a waiter when he was dating Zoe until he moved out of the country and went to college in America. As a high schooler, he was a dare devil and constantly getting into trouble. Even through all of that, she was going to marry Koichi?

A car pulled up to him. Inside he could see Ken Ichichoji, Koji, and Takeru. "Where are you going?" asked Koji.

"Koichi's wedding! Can you take me there?" he asked Ken. "I need to stop that wedding! I can't let Zoe marry Koichi!"

"Are you n-?" Takeru and Ken began but were cut off by Koji who rolled up the window with a smirk and began driving away.

"Damn it, Koji!" he shouted after the car. He singled for a taxi that pulled up to him.

"Where to?" asked the taxi driver.

"The church on Gordon Street! And move it! I have a wedding to crash!"

_Cause she's mine!  
And I'm glad I crashed the wedding;  
it's better than regretting.  
I could have been a loser kid  
and ran away and hid  
but it's the best thing that I ever did.  
Cause true love lasts forever  
and now we're back together.  
As if he never met her  
so looking back,  
I'm glad I crashed the wedding..._

Koji, TK, and Ken arrived at the church and readied in their tuxedos. Yamato noticed the huge grin on Koji's face. "What's so funny?" asked Yamato.

"Takuya's coming to crash the wedding," he said with a grin.

"How can you be so calm? It's your brother's wedding after all," Ken said. "Are you really that heartless?"

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about," Koji reassured them. "The bride would never go for him anyway."

_The neighbors spread the word (and)  
my mom cried when she heard  
I stole my girl away  
from everybody gathered there that day._

It was five o'clock on the mark and Takuya was almost there. They were probably exchanging vows by now. "Can't you go any faster?" he demanded. The taxi sped up.

_And just in time!  
And I'm glad I crashed the wedding;  
it's better than regretting.  
I could have been a loser kid  
and ran away and hid.  
I said I'd do it and I did.  
Cause true love lasts forever  
and now we're back together  
As if he never met her.  
So looking back,  
I'm glad I crashed the wedding..._

It eventually reached the church and the priest said, "- speak now or forever hold your peace." There was a silence.

Then came the burst of doors and a huffing Takuya saying, "Wait- huff- Zoe! Don't- huff- don't marry Koichi!"

_Don't waste time being  
Mad at me for taking her away, 'cause  
Anyway she didn't want to stay.  
So please believe me when I say – __**rip!**_

The bride and groom looked back at the huffing man. "What?" asked the two of them. Takuya looked at the bride as he realized that wasn't Zoe's voice. His mouth dropped when he saw that it wasn't Zoe at all but Kari.

"Takuya! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" shouted Zoe. Takuya turned his head to where he heard Zoe's voice. She stood behind the Maid of Honor, Yolei (who was glaring at him with a fiery passion). Zoe wore a purple dress that went down to her knees and showed off her shoulders. She had an irritated look in her face.

"Ahh, uh, wha-?" Takuya stuttered. Koji tried to suppress a giggle. "I-I thought you were getting married to Koichi."

"Me and Koichi?" said Zoe at the same time as Koichi said, "Me and Zoe?"

"Yeah." Rika, Yamato, Iori, and TK did face/palms. Yolei and Sora glared at Takuya. Takato, Henry, Taichi, Joe, Izzy, Ken, Kenta, and Junpei sighed. Tommy and Davis gave Takuya a 'you-gotta-be-kidding-me' looks. Koji and Kazu began laughing like maniacs. Jeri shook her head.

Koichi shook his head. "No, I'm getting married to Kari," he said, taking the hand of the confused girl. Kari smiled at him.

"So, is this an objection?" asked the priest, rather annoyed by the ruckus.

"N-no, sir," Takuya answered, turning bright red from his mistake.

"Alright then! You may kiss the bride!" Koichi kissed Kari and there was applause in the church. Takuya made sure to stay as far away from Zoe as possible, though he was more afraid of what Yolei would do if she got her hands on her. During the dinner, Takuya made a quick speech about how his friend couldn't have found a better girl and apologized to them both about making the assumptions.

After the dinner and the first dance by the bride and groom, Takuya walked over to Zoe. She was still livid. "Hey, look, I apologized and was humiliated during the ceremony. What more do you want?" he asked.

Zoe was still glaring at him. Then her expression softened. "Alright, fine, you're forgiven on crashing the wedding because Kari's so forgiving." She indicated to Yolei who was on the dance floor with Ken. "But I suggest you stay far from her as possible for the next couple of years," she warned him.

Takuya nodded and shivered as he took a glance at Yolei who was practically smiling as she danced with her boyfriend. "Don't need to say that twice," he said.

Zoe giggled from the terrified face that Takuya had. "If you want, I could be your body guard," she said with a sweet smile. "She won't attack me in a million years."

"Sure, but I'm assuming you're going to want some reward?"

Zoe giggled and pulled him onto the dance floor as a new slow song began. "A dance is all I ask," she said.

Takuya grinned. "And maybe something more?" Zoe smiled back at him and the two kissed.

Meanwhile, Zoe's dad glared at Kanbara. Why would his daughter go out with a punk like that? Zoe's mother put an arm on her husband. "Don't kill the boy," she said. "Zoe won't find another one like that in a million years."

He looked at his wife. "Who said I was going to kill him? I was only going to break every bone in his body and burry him alive," Mr. Orimoto said.

Mrs. Orimoto gave her husband a hard look. "If you touch one hair on his head, you'll get it," she warned. Mr. Orimoto's face turned white. "Now, let's go dance." The wife pulled the terrified husband out onto the dance floor. And everyone danced the night away.

_Coz true love lasts forever, (true love lasts)  
And now we're back together  
You might as well forget her  
And walk away  
She's glad I crashed the wedding..._

**Takuya Crashes The Wedding: Fin**

**Bwa ha ha ha! I really had you guys going didn't I? (grins evilly) Do you really think that there would be an unhappy ending for Taki this round? And Koichi and Zoe? Sorry, but not this time, kiddies! In the end, everyone's happy! There were the following pairings in her: (main) Takumi, Kenyako, Takato X Rika, Koichi X Kari, and Mrs. Orimoto X Mr. Orimoto. (Hinted) Koizumi, Takari, and Daikari.**

**Takuya: Why'd you make me an idiot?**

**Me: Cuz you're fun to mess with.**

**Koji: (nods in agreement while still laughing) Yep.**

**Koichi: And on my wedding day, though, brother?**

**Koji: It was just too fun to pass up!**

**JP: Hey, I have even a lesser part in this one than the last one!**

**Tommy: I at least had a part in this one. How come I haven't had a one-shot appearance yet?**

**Takato: This is the first time any of us have been in a story done by this girl.**

**Rika: Takuya sure is an idiot.**

**Takuya: HEY!**

**Me: Anyway, R&R, people!**


End file.
